Silent Hill: The Evil Town
by Jack Russel
Summary: halloween special: A brave woman must face the horrors of Silent Hill to help her brother. But can she take on the evil in the town?
1. Chapter 1: The Evil Town

Silent Hill: The Evil Town

Authers notes: This is one of my halloween specals written for halloween so this might be scarry reed at your own risk

Yuzuki Ruby Mason who was the atractive great great great grand daughter of Harry Mason was living in her housde in the future were they had robots, fast computers and lots of cool technolgy. She was lying on her bed in the future.

Yuzuki Mason was playing World of Warcraft 1000 on her alienwere computer 7000 editon. She was doing realy well and her character level was over 9000. Her charcater leveded up again and she took a break. Yuzuki Mason played some crysis 30000 and checked then her emails.

Yuzuki Mason looked at her emails on her futueristic computer and saw that she had 5 emails. One was was spam so she deleted it, 3 were from her friends about a knight out and the other was from her brother Ichiro Leon Mason.

It Sayed "Dear Yuzuki Ruby Mason yoy gotta help me I am in the evil town Silent Hill and there are lots of Demons, Werewolfs, Vampires and other stuff trying to killer me. Love Ichiro Leon Mason (Yuzuki Ruby Mason's brother).

Yuzuki Ruby Mason then said lound "**I WILL KILL THE DEMONS AND HELP MY BROTHER TO Destroy THE VAMPIRES, ALIENS AND DEMONS**". Yuzuki Mason loaded her lasier gun and her rocket luncher. Then Yuzuki Ruby Mason said "Lets kick ass".

Yuzuki Ruby Mason then got her in space ship car and set the way to Silent Hill wich was in Amrica and Yuzuki Mason livered in Tokyo, Japan. So it whould take her a long time to get there. So she played some Half Life 6000 and then went to sleep.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason woke up, She had almost arived at Silent Hill. Yuzuki Mason took a shower, ate a futueristic breakfast and got her weepons. Yuzuki Mason landed her car on top of a book store and jumped dow to the street.

Yuzuki Mason ran thought the streets and loking around them for clues when she was attacked by a monstar. Yuzuki Mason killed the monstar with her laiser gun and countued. Yuzuki Mason then saw a police station and entared.

There she saw a guy, "hello" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said to the guy. "Yuzuki Ruby Mason is that you" the guy said to Yuzuki Ruby Mason. "yes it is me" Yuzuki Mason siad back. "I think he whent to the hospitale to fight evil monsters".

But then sunddently a werewolf attacked the guy "help me Yuzuki Ruby Mason" the guy yelleded. But it was to late and teh werewolf killered the guy. "Die evil monster" Yuzuki Mason screemed and after a long fight fort killed the werewolf with her laiser gun.

Than Yuzuki Ruby Mason whent to teh hospital which was big and parts of it were also once used to keep crasy pepole. The hospitle was dark and scary and their were lots of bad sounds like ***BANG*** ***CLANK*** and ***RAWR*** . Yuzuki Mason new that this was a bad bad place.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason then walked thought a realy sacry corroidor and walked into an surgery room were the hospital did many sick experiments on crasys. "This place looks bad and dangerus and sick" Yuzuki Ruby Mason siad to self.

But than Yuzuki Ruby Mason saw a huge sick digesstive demon "I am goning to eat you Yuzuki Ruby Mason" The demon said with evil. Yuzuki Mason fort a hard and tough battle against the demon. But then she gut out her rocket luncher and said "No I win" and killered the demon with a rocket.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason expolered the hospiltle for a long time and fort many sick creature and saw many sick thimgs. But she hadn't foud her bother. But then she walked into a big room and swa a huge monsterus monster demon. Yuzuki Mason fort a very tough fight against it and killed it.

But then Yuzuki Ruby Mason hard lughter, "HA HA HA HA Yuzuki Ruby Mason you vealy think you are gonig to stop ME" Darcula luthed. "I vill vaise an army of demons, monster and verevolfs and use them to vule the entire vorld HA HA HA" Dracula Luthed again.

"Dracula" Yuzuki Ruby Mason yelled "Felicia Belmont and Verdandi killed and now I will kill you agin". "HA HA HA Yuzuki Ruby Mason I can never be killed I am Imortal. If you kill me I vill only come back to live".

"You monstrus vampoire you won't get away with this evil" Yuzuki Ruby Mason siad two Dracula. "Vhat is not the only thing Yuzuki Mason I have brought back Valter Sullivan, Dahlia Gillespie Claudia Volf and Pyramid Head from the dead and vill summon the evil demon god thing and use it to vule the vorld" Dracula said to Yuzuki Ruby Mason

"I will stop you evil vampire" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said to Dracula. "HA HA HA yoy vill stop me, I vill sea you later Yuzuki Ruby Mason" said Dracula and turned into a bat and flew away. Yuzuki Ruby Mason then got angered "Darcula is behind this those vampires will pay with their sick blood" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said loud like anger.

Stay tuned for teh next chapter

To Be Countued


	2. Chapter 2: The Never Ending Nightmare

Chapter 2 The Never Ending Nightmare

Yuzuki Ruby Mason new that she had to stop Dracula as she didn't whant him to take over the world. Yuzuki Ruby Mason walked down the corridoors of the empty hospitale. She gut into a lift and pressed the button for the to go down. The lift went down to the ground floor and Yuzuki Ruby Mason got out.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason than went back to the streets of Silent Hill. Then Yuzuki Mason saw a postbox and got sad "the pepole who sent these letters are dow dead killed by teh evil monstars and the pepole who wanted the letters won't get them, they wiil pay".

Then Yuzuki Ruby Mason saw a strange loking guy. "Hello cold you help me find Draclua, vampire cult or any demon terroists". "Get away from me you demon monster vampire" The guy said and got out his gun. Yuzuki Ruby Mason said "no I am not demon" and killed him because

she had to kill him as he attack her.

"Maybe hes wright maybe I'm not the good guy maybe I'm the baddie" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said to self. "But Dracula is teh badguy so I must be the goodguy" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said again and decided she was always right. Yuzuki Ruby Mason then decided to carry onward to defeat Draculas evil plot.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason walked thought the street and the saw a petrol station and said "back in the ancient primative times of 20th sectry we needed petrol to run are cars but we are more better than that and now our flying cars never run out of energy and can fly and do other cool stuff" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said and blew up the patral station with a rocket.

The expolsion took out some demons and monsters as whell. Then Yuzuki Ruby Mason wlaked thought more streets and then saw a talking dog. "Yuzuki Ruby Mason the dog" said "your bother is in the school fighting and you must help him" Yuzuki Ruby Mason didn't trust the dog but went anyway.

Authors notes: Yuzuki Ruby Mason's brother is not actally in the school and it is just an evil monster trick

Yuzuki Ruby Mason kicket the door and stated killing demons and monsters. Just then Yuzuki Ruby Mason saw a mintor and killed with her flametrower. More monsters were coming to kill her and Yuzuki Ruby Mason was killing skellitons, zombies and monstars with her Japanses sord.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason shot a rockert a a group of demons and killered them. But then she saw an army of demons. Then Yuzuki Ruby Mason herd luathter again and look up and saw Dracula and next to him were Dahlia Gillespie, Pyramid Head, Claudia Wolf and Walter Sullivan. "HA HA HA Yuzuki Ruby Mason as you can see I have alveady vesevected the vest of my followers and ve have you trapped now, and you cannot escape" said Dracula.

"I will stop you" Yuzuki Ruby Mason. "HA HA you vealy zhink you can stop us ve vill destroy you painfully and reserect the demon goddess and an army of demos and use them to vule the vorld HA HA HA we are the future and you humans zhe past". "But I am not human I am somthing else" said Yuzuki Ruby Mason. "It dosn't matter vhat you are, vee vill kill you" Draclua said back. "Kill her and bring me her blood" Dracula said again.

The demons and monsters attackad Yuzuki Ruby Mason and Yuzuki Ruby Mason made some dye. But then more came Yuzuki Ruby Mason kept on fighting them but ten she saw a big huge giant monstrus demonic hidoues sick scary deadly cybernetic power demon "**I WILL DESTROYER AND KILL AND EAT YOU YUZUKI RUBY MASON!1111**" it rorreded with rage.

"Only teh most powerfulist weepon could injure this thing" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said and used her jetpack to fly away. "You can't hide vorever Yuzuki Ruby Mason, ve vill get you HA HA HA" Dracula said.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" Dracula, Dahlia Gillespie, Pyramid Head, Claudia Wolf and Walter Sullivan luthed together. "Just you Vait Yuzuki Ruby Mason **YOU VILL DIE HA HA HA HA HA**" Dracula luthed at her and Dahlia Gillespie, Pyramid Head, Claudia Wolf and Walter Sullivan luthed with Dracula.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason then flew a while and landed on a roof of a shop and then said "Dracula's army is teh powerfull but I must find a way to stop them". "I must find teh most powerfulist weepon and I will user it to kill Dracula and Dahlia Gillespie, Pyramid Head, Claudia Wolf and Walter Sullivan" said Yuzuki Ruby Mason with raged.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason studyed at her map of Silent Hill for a while but then she hered a "**ROAR-MORRORED-AHH-ROAR**". Yuzuki Ruby Mason then stayeded bhind a bit on the building and watched the huge bad demon and Dracula's evil demon monster vampire amry march past.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason new she had to stop tem but HOW?

Find out how Yuzuki Ruby Mason can stop Dracula and the evil town in the next chapter

To Be Countued


	3. Chapter 3: The Esacpe

Chapter 3 The Esacpe

Yuzuki Ruby Mason was watched the evil army march passed and she watched them from safe on top of the shop roof.

Then after a while they passed, Yuzuki Ruby Mason jumped of the roof and landed.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason than walk thought teh streets of silent hill and then she saw a lieberry.

It was neer were the evil army and monster werre gonin so Yuzuki Ruby Mason whent into the lieberry and walked qutily as not to make a sound.

Than Yuzuki Ruby Mason sore some monstars so she put her gun on shilent mode and killered them.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason walked thought more rooms and corriodoors. Yuzuki Ruby Mason than sore the main lieberry area so she entared and saw books.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason look at books to find cloos, just than Yuzuki Ruby Mason found a book with wriiten on it writing that said "History of silent hill 1666 - to the far future".

"This cold help me" said Yuzuki Ruby Mason. So she picked it up. Yuzuki Ruby Mason than walked out of the room and walked thought moar chorridors.

Than Yuzuki Ruby Mason walked into and house and it was empty and Yuzuki Ruby Mason got sad and said "pepole used to liver in this house and now it is empty the monstars will pay".

Than Yuzuki Ruby Mason walked up stairs and found nothing so she jumped out of the window and on to an ally.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason walked thought the ally and locked around. Their she saw a monster and shot it with her gun. The monstar dyed and Yuzuki Ruby Mason walked more.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason than found some nirnroot so Yuzuki Ruby Mason picked up the nirnroot and countued onwards.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason kept on walking thought the streets and seing more of the evil town but she saw a news paper with ritten on it the same date the Silent Hill cloased on.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason was about read the newspaper when Yuzuki Ruby Mason herd a "MOROOORED". So Yuzuki Ruby Mason whent in side a book shop and hid inside just in time to sea teh huge bad demon run passed.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason than siad to self "that was a close one". So Yuzuki Ruby Mason loked around the bookshop and then Yuzuki Ruby Mason found a lucked traped door.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason opened the lucked trap door with her key. There she found teh most powerfulist weepon with note ritten on it the red.

_Dear Yuzuki Ruby Mason_

_Yo can use this to destroiy the huge bad demon._

_From ?_

"Who is ?" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said to self. Than she whent to outside bu thought a moar steathy rote. Yuzuki Ruby Mason walked though more streets and allys and kept on going and didnt stop.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason than saw a shopping centure. "I can find moar amo hear" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said to self. So Yuzuki Ruby Mason walked in to the shopin centure and locked around.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason was loking for a gun shop but just then she found one. She whanted to save her teh most powerfulist weepon ammo and she had run out of her over ammo.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason walked towards the gun shop and entred. But when Yuzuki Ruby Mason got in she saw a note that said that the gun shop had moved down the street.

So Yuzuki Ruby Mason gut out and walked down the street twards it. Yuzuki Ruby Mason was walking when she saw an horde of zombies and hid behind a dusbin as they passed.

Then Yuzuki Ruby Mason walked futher down the street and then she was saw the gun shop. So she whent in.

BUT just befor Yuzuki Ruby Mason whernt in a monster and a wizard attacked Yuzuki Ruby Mason . So Yuzuki Ruby Mason used her rocked lucher to killer the monstar.

But the Wizard said that "I will destroyer you". Yuzuki Ruby Mason and the wizards they forted for along time and Yuzuki Ruby Mason was just about kill the wizard when the wizard telaportaled away.

So Yuzuki Ruby Mason whent into the gun store she gut ammo and rockets for her guns.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason than whet out on to the streets again and sore the zombie horde and used a bomb to kill them.

Than Yuzuki Ruby Mason ran thought more street and came across a evil building which was lucked with a very strong luck. "I have to find key" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said to self so she whent into a building near by to find the key.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason took a lift to the top floor and left. Their she found the key to the bad building and she picked it up. BUT JUST THAN the the huge bad demon attacked her.

The huge bad demon said "time to dye Yuzuki Ruby Mason" BUt Yuzuki Ruby Mason gut out teh most powerfulist weepon and killered The huge bad demon with it.

"MASTER AVANGE MEEEEEE" The huge bad demon yelled and blew up in a boom.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason new she had one that battle but she still had moar to fight. She jumped out of the building and unlucked the lucked dooor.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason entared the the evil building.

TO BE COUNTUED

P.S I might bee riting a Skyrim fanfiction so look out!


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark and Evil Building

Chapter 4: The Dark and Evil building

The building was evil and bad the sacry things were everywear but Yuzuki Ruby Mason didnt car ever. She shot moar monstars in da heads and arms and leags. Yuzuki Ruby Mason than ran thought the buidling and evan usead her ninja kills to walk on the ceiling and walls like spiderman in the new film that came out this year.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason then saw the room that said danger very dangerus "this must have somthing dangerus in it" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said out loud. But Yuzuki Ruby Mason wasnt sacred one bit and kicked down the door.

In the room there was a evil book with evil writing on it and showed evil rtiurals. "This book must be destroyed" Yuzuki Ruby Mason yelled and brought out her flamethrower to burn the evil book so its evil would not hurt the earth and make pepole sad and angry.

But just when Yuzuki Ruby Mason pulled the trigger Walter Sullivan jumped and blocked the falme with his magic sheild. "HA HA HA HA HA HA Yuzuki Ruby Mason I am hear to stop you and protect the book in sirvace of my master count dracula" Walter Sullivan said with evil.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason than siad that "you will not stop me evil one". "H HA HA HA yes I will Yuzuki Ruby Mason and nao you will dye". Yuzuki Ruby Mason and Walter Sullivan foughted a tough battle for a long time,

Yuzuki Ruby Mason threw ninja star at W.S and he defflacted it and fired a powerfull spell at Yuzuki Ruby Mason but she destroyed at. Than Yuzuki Ruby Mason fired a michine gun at him but he dogged it. The Walter fored a exploding fire ball at Yuzuki Ruby Mason but she blcoked it. Yuzuki Ruby Mason then fired a rocked ate Walter but he resited it. Than walter fired a fireing eltric spell at Yuzuki Ruby Mason but she deflected it.

Than Yuzuki Ruby Mason had an idea "I no your weakness Walter Sullivan" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said to Walter Sullivan". "NO THAT IS IMPOSIBLE YOU CAN NO THAT" Walter Sullivan yelled with fear. Yuzuki Ruby Mason than said "i do" and loaded a diemond bullet into her golden magmun and shot Walter Sullivan in the hart. "NO NO NO NOOOOOO I CANNOT I WILL NOT DYED" Walter Sullivan screamed and blew up in an anti matter explosion.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason than fired the flame througher at the book but the book flew away esacping the fire "you won't destrouy me yet Yuzuki Ruby Mason" it luthed. "That book is like so evil" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said with cool.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason than look round the rest of the build for clues.

**Meanwhile in Dracula's castle**

"M m m master" Dracula's hunch back assitent said to Dracula "What is it I'm busey" Dracula said "Walter Sullivan is deaded killed by Yuzuki Ruby Mason" Dracula's hunch back assitent said to Dracula.

"Looks like ve have undevestimated Yuzuki Vuby Mason but not matter Valter Sullivan vas one of our veaker henchmen vhile she may have killed him she vill soon be stoped and than Ill rule the world HA HA HA HA HA " Dracula luthed and all his evil henchmen and allies and minons luthed with him and lighning and thunder and evil whent all around Dracula's castle.

**Meanwhile in Silent Hill Evil Buildng**

Yuzuki Ruby Mason found out from the booked "History of silent hill 1666 - to the far future" that the evil book was the thing making the building evil but their was one last monster that was created from the book that Yuzuki Ruby Mason had to destroy inorder to make the building good.

So Yuzuki Ruby Mason whent to the basment building and saw the mosnter. "I have ben waiting for yo Yuzuki Ruby Mason now you will dye." After a long and tough battle but not as tough as the battle with Walter Sullivan as the monster was not as powerfull or as tough Yuzuki Ruby Mason killed the monstar with leathal blowed. "NO THE EVILL NESS OF THE BUILDSING IS GONE IT WILL BE ALL GOOD NOW **I HATE GOOOOOO**OOOOooooo..." the monster yelled and dyed.

The the builig whent good and nice and all the evilness disapeared. "I wone" So Yuzuki Ruby Mason yelled. "Now I have Dracula's evil building good but I have still moar battles to fight and win".

"Now I have to defeate Dahlia Gillespie, Pyramid Head, Claudia Wolf and Dracula himself" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said to self outloud.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason new were she had to go next the next evil base of Dracula's evil band was in the old theature that was used for evil experminets in the age of frankenstein and used as a prison by King Ryan the 5th and was used to hold the ten eyed monster once.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason new there would be great evil their but she new that she had to do it as it had to be done.

To be countued... in the next chapter so stay tunned fans.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Theatre

Chapter Five: The Dark Theature

Authors Norse: I usally wirte new chapters of this story on Halloween but then I got two Silent Hill comics Dying Inside and Dead/Alive for my birthday I've read the first one and it was realy cool and scary so it inspired me to write this next chapter.

"I have killered the evil Walter Sullivan but I still have to killer Dracula, Dahlia Gillespie, Pyramid Head and Claudia Wolf" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said. She loaded her gun and headed into a theater which was were she had heard the evil Claudia Wolf was living.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason headed into old theature "I will stop their evil and save the universe" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said. She pulled her plasma gun out and shot the lock of the door. Yuzuki Ruby Mason entered the building and look around.

The threature was old and one of the oldest ones in the county that Silent Hill is in but not in the USA as the were older ones alsewere. She headed she locked at the ticket booth and then a skellinton came from the booth wearing a ticket instructer outfit "want a tick Yuzuki Ruby Mason?" it said with evil.

"Die monster you dont belong in this world" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said and shot it in teh head. She head to the man doors of the theatre "Miis Worlf should be behind this doors" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said out loud. She tryed the doors but it was lucked "time to dye evil door" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said and shot it with her gun but it dosnt work. So Yuzuki Ruby Mason tried her rocket luncher but it was still was their. So Yuzuki Ruby Mason usded her flame thrower but the door didnt burn at all.

"Evil is protecting the door from my power but how cold this be there evil bust be too great" Yuzuki Ruby Mason sayed with frustation and rage. Yuzuki Ruby Mason then headed another way and she looked at a poster on the wall that said "Cats showing now" and Yuzuki Ruby Mason got sad "thats my favrate musical but now it wont be showed because of those evil monster those Barseads will burn in fire!"

Yuzuki Ruby Mason the headed up the stairs and thogh a corridor and was attakced by a monster but she set it on fire. Yuzuki Ruby Mason then found a lift and she got in presed a button but than in fell and crasheded into the basement. Yuzuki Ruby Mason got out and found a basment was used for stage propes. Yuzuki Ruby Mason saw a room full of very powerfull monsters "this fight would be to diffuclt but I have an idea" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason put on a monster mask and wore it. She sneeked pased the monsters as the mask and custume disscused her. The discuse was as a evil nurse and as she walked pased the monsters she droped a netruon mine on the flour.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason got out of the room and set of the bomb. "beep. beep. beep" said the bomb "OH OH!" said the one of the monsters and the bomb went boom! and killered them.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason went on futher and herd evil luther "HA HA HA HA" Yuzuki Ruby Mason pulled out pistal and said "sounds like danger!".

Yuzuki Ruby Mason then headed across the basmetn and then heared an "ROOOOARR!111". "Monster" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said. Yuzuki Ruby Mason then headed into another room and saw a sign that said ten eyed monster was once here. The Ten Eyed Monster was kept by the King Ricard the Tenth. It had a very intresting history and porved that not all monsters should be killed.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason then entred another room and saw a mad sintist. "HA HA HA" he luthed with evil. "Who are you" Yuzuki Ruby Mason asked "I am Dr Steve Frankenmind the nethew of Dr Frankenstein and I will prove that siance can proval over magic and demons. I can clone you if you want".

A clone army that sound like it could be used to beat the evil of the town "sound like a good idea my good Doctor." Then leats have some your DNA the good Docotr said and cut off a one of the hiars from Yuzuki Ruby Masons stunningly beautiful and gorguos long blue hair.

"The clones might takes some times to prepair but you will have some soon and then army and will show those fools at the acdamey who luthed at my theories HA HA HA HA HA."

The Beautiful Yuzuki Ruby Mason was happy that she made a new freind. Then Yuzuki Ruby Mason ran into a really powefiull cybernectic demon and saw it had power weaopns.

Then Yuzuki Ruby Mason heard a voice "Yo bitch" it was Christabella LaRoache from Silent Hill Dying Insaide and Dead/Alive (which I hadvnt read yet but will soon).

"Yuzuki Ruby Mason this is f*cking the guard for the f*ucking main door to the therature and it will kill you and you will f*cking die and burn in motherfu*king hell. So yo betta run back to yo mummi before it caps your ass" Cristabella siad.

Author notes: Christabella sweares alot in the comics which kinda make her seem badass for a litte girl so I decded to up that and make her more gangster becuase that would be even cooler.

The Monster attacked and Yuzuki Ruby Mason jumped in the air and eveything frose as the loked at each over. Then she did a flying jiump kick at it and knocked it back. Yuzuki Ruby Mason was doing moves like in teh Martix. Then it threw a giant axe at her but she dodged it using bullet time.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason then found it's weak spot and put a bomb donw there and killed it. Cristabella had gone but Yuzuki Ruby Mason new she'd be back.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason heaed up to the main seurface and saw Claudia Wolf who was about to sacriface an Virgin to the devil "Yuzuki Ruby Mason your just int time to see the show" Claudia Worf said with evil.

"Well sory this show is canced" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said and ready her weepons.

To be countued

after this cliffhanger...soon!


	6. Chapter 6: The Cult of the Order

Chapter 6: The Cult of the Order

"This show will nevar be canced Yuzuki Ruby Mason. Soon I will sacrfifice this virgin to god and then all shall be right and pure" said Claudia Wolf

"The is nothing pure about your god Samael" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said aloud, "you blasfememr you dare spaek her name in vain now you shall dye."

So they forted a long and hard battled Yuzuki Ruby Mason was firing her rockets at Clauida Wolf but she was delfecting them with demon power. Cludia Worf fired back magic missles at Yuzuki Ruby Mason 5 but she doge them and then Cludia was out of mama. "I shall pray to my god for more power Yuzuki Ruby Mason" so she activated an icon of Samael and gained more power.

Then she used ligthing bults on Yuzuki Ruby Mason using the icon but Yuzuki Ruby Mason used daeth spell back. They were drawing and nody was wining but than! Dracula, Dahlia Gillespie, Pyramid Head walked into the room "Yuzuki Ruby Mason it seems you fell for our little zrap now you vill be destoryed HA HA HA HA and than all zhe vorld vill ours", "You have not beaten me yet I will fight you all if nessary and die for the fredom of all!" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said like a brave hero.

"HA HA HA Yuzuki Ruby Mason if you die will use your soul to and tthe body of the virgin to bring god to earth" Cluaida worf said,"but will use your soul to make her even more powerfull" Dahlia Gillepie said "Zo create a Super God!" Dracula Said and they all luthed like the evils of bad.

"You will not I will not let you" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said but than they attacked will fury. Yuzuki Ruby Mason was losing and beeing beten up real but was still fighting back and doing lots of damage to the villans. They were all lautghin evily as they were doing so. Than she was hit will a lethal blow that sapped all of her energy and was evy injured. Dracula stood over with an Axe to make a killing blow when Yuzuki Ruby Mason saw a time portal and with her last once of strength ran and jumped into it.

"Somone stop her" Dracula and they all tryed but Yuzuki Ruby Mason was to determined to escape and even as they fired all there attacks the could not hit her. She ran and ran withh all detrmination in the multiverse "I must make it for the sake of my family name and all my ansators I must." She ran and jumped through the portal jsut as it closed and was suck into the past. She watched as the years rolled back and she found her self in the stone age.

"The stone age the beining of human history more improtantly Silent Hill in the stone age but why am I here?"

She explored seeing all the pepole in their straw huts, hunting animals and making tools. She saw some of natural landmarks of Silent Hill confriming her theroy. "Why are I am I here? I should ask some of the Cavemen luckly my universal translater will let me"

"What season is it?" Yuzuki Ruby Mason asked a caveman "it season of god, we wait for her, she come soon." "God they couldnt mean..." Yuzuki Ruby Mason gasped. "Than she saw drawings of the evil god on a stone". "This is the begining of the order I can kill tem all and save Silent Hill from their evil" she said and pulled out here rocket luncher.

"Do not Yuzuki Ruby Mason do not" it was a woman dressed in as a druid but disguised too "this will not stop them only increase thair power let me show you in the Bronze age". They went forward to the bronze age and Yuzuki Ruby Mason saw a great Greek city port state there was sailers heading out to see and wise men talking with each other about maters of grave improtants.

"I think that live is really a dream and when will dye we wake up" said a wise man "no life is when we awake and when we dye we go to sleep again and only awake again when we are reborn." "YOU are all Wrong it is god that saves evebody through deaf and when she is born you will all sea."

"It is one of those crasy order pepole, what do you make of them Heliodoros?" "Well I think the are an ofence to the gods, What is wrong with Athena or Hera but worship a godess that doen't even have a real name. Zeus will be bound to punsih you fools for your foolsihness." "You will all see she will clense you all!" the order member said.

"Is this isnae woman bothering you" said a Greek soldger "yes have her arested for" Myron said "for what" the Greek guard asked "...cannibalism!" so they arrested her for cannibalism.

"Did she comit cannibalism" asked Yuzuki Ruby Mason "yes but that inst the point she was arrested with out evidence!". "You sound like your defeding them and their evil ways?" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said "No I am not and would never but I am showing you their mindset that has devolpeted throught time"

Yuzuki Ruby Mason made a dontions to the temple of Artemis and headed to the next age the Iron age and age of the Romans.

"Get on the cross order scum" yelled a Romam Centurian as the crusified a evil Order dude "you will pay" said the Oder guy "Will sea about that" the Centurain said back. Then the head Roman Genral "Hail Caesar!" he yelled "Hail Caesar!" all the roman legionaries said back.

The Genral than turend to the Order members "You have been arrested by Centurain Marcus Generlucs Maximus II for tring to summon an evil being and will be crusified by order of Caesar himslef. Do you have any last words?" "I see you do not" put them to death and said the others as salves. He turned if anyone else sees any mebers of this cult then turn them in for the golry of Rome.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason looked around and saw the Silent Hill lake and mountians and new she had to stop the order. Yuzuki Ruby Mason than turned to Centurain and said "I would like to help for the golry of Caesar!", "You will doing a great servce to the empire but I will put your name on the list what is it?"

"Do not do it Yuzuki Ruby Mason many non evil reglions were targeted by the Romans because the thinked that they were order members you might damage history" "So what is your name girl?" the Centurain Yuzuki Ruby Mason opened her mouth and started to say he name.

To be Countued!


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Warrior

Chapter 7: The Great warrior

"Yuzuki Ruby Mason is mah name" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said "and I will fight for great Ceaser lord of all of rome. Hail Ceaser". "Then you will fight fo us?" "YES"

Yuzuki Ruby Mason followed the solgers to the hill where they crucified the evil cultists and killed them. The order members were now dead and they had one this battle but what about war?

The left silent hill which was under roman rules back then and headed to rome by boat they arrived in three days and got there. "Great Ceaser wishes to meat with use" said a senitor so Yuzuki Ruby Mason went to Ceaser place and was led by an armed guard to the throne room.

"and Who is this?" "This is Yuzuki Ruby Mason, great Ceaser she knows alot about the evil order and there evil ways and whises to kill them", "well this is good and should be fun. Have you ever cut of there heads?" Ceaser aksed. "Many a time Ceaser" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said "Very Ver good" Ceaser said back.

"Have you ever had an orgy before Yuzuki Ruby Mason" asked Great Ceaser "No Great Ceaser but I have come to kill oder pepole" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said back "well you must have on or be put to deaf". So Yuzuki Ruby Mason had alot of sex with a lot of pepole that knight.

Then she mad to help destory the forest god by attacking tree and then kill one hundered badgers to make a colke. When she came back to Rome she even caught him making sex with his Sister!? Later then Great Ceaser said to her "these oder pepole should warship me because I am a god" than Yuzuki Ruby Mason relised that Great Ceaser was MAD.

But atleast he can help figh the order she thinked and he is better than the oder. So in the next few days she watched gladiators fighter with each other, enjoyed the Roman baths and wtched real eivl pepole be put to deaf.

Soon she had kiiled all the evil order and found a way back to the present she knew that Great Ceaser was her only hope on stopping the order even if he was a bit mad. So she conviced him to send anetire army to destoyi the order and the order's evil black god.

So Rome marched into Silent Hill and started buring buildings and putting monsters to the deaf. The romans where using catapults to destoy buildings and make monsters dye. A roman stabbed and pyrimed head to deaf and killed it.

The Silent Hill was Being detroyed but in a slow way, then Yuzuki Ruby Mason spotted Cluaida Worf "So you have come back to dye miss Mason HA GA HA" Cluaida worf said. "Not this time" siad Yuzuki Ruby Mason and army of Romans ampired with her "haha sea that stop me" said Cluaidia Worf and they fort.

Romans were fighting monsters and monster were fighting romans but the Romans won and Yuzuki Ruby Mason chopped Cluaida worf's head of and threw it to a man. "She was my wife" he say but than he dye two.

Thean evil monster came with spikes on their arms and they looked real bad and real mad. The bad guys of Dahlia Gillespie and Pyramid Head where behind them. Yuzuki Ruby Mason loked at them and said "Kill all, Kill all, all must die!"

So the Romans charged like sonic the hedgog if he was a robot and was like a warrior. The killed most of the monsters and Yuzuki Ruby Mason killed the rest. But Dahlia Gillespie and Pyramid Head esacped with evil tricks.

To Be Countued


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle of Silent Hill

Chapter 9: The Battle of Silent Hill

**Mean while In Draculas Castle**

Dracula was celibrating his vitory over his foes when a messanger came and said that Yuzuki Ruby Mason had come back with Roman men and was attacking the city. Which was foretold in the profacy that only Ceaser and Mars and Jupiter and a stranger woman could defeat the evil god of the order and there followers.

"Zhen it has come Zrue but I vill not surrenver ve must make more monszers and szop zhem from vining zhis var. Zhey may have zhe Roman amry on zheir side zhese zhis no szop us. Ve vill summon zhe god and make it a super god that will let us rules zhe entire universe. HA HA HA HA HA" and all the evil dudes luthed with him.

**Meanwhile in main Silent Hill**

The Romans had found the hide out of Dahlia Gillespie and were laying seige to it and destroying it. They then knocked down it's walls " You will not stop use" Dahlia Gillespie said with evill and stated shotting ice and killing some Romans.

But than Yuzuki Ruby Mason stabed Dahlia Gillespie in heart with a fether made of crystal and she dyed to deaf "Dracula evenge me!" the hag said as she dyed. The then Romans destyoyed the evil power soucre to the Pyramid Head cloning magic device.

"This means that the Pyramid Head we fight next will be the last Pyramid Head" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said.

Then she recived a message and another one, the first told her that the clones of her were ready the secound that her bother Ichiro Leon Mason was beging held hostage by the last Pyramid Head.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason ran to the basment were the clonese where and she thanked the genius profesor. Then the clones of Yuzuki Ruby Mason started to come out of the tanks they were naked but soon gut guns and colthes.

They looked for were the last Pyramid Head was and it took a while but they found it. The main Yuzuki Ruby Mason found it on ultra GPS and went there with her clone army. She said that the Romans shoud not come as it was personal.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason asulted the place with her clone army the arpartment was really dark and evil but they soon found their way around. Killing lots of omsters nad demons with their weapons. "This would of taken so much longer with just me it is a good job I have my army with me today" Yuzuki Ruby Mason thinked.

They entered the top floor of the aprament and found Pyramid Head with a nife to Ichiro Leon Mason's thorat "He will kill him" Yuzuki Ruby Mason shouted "kill him first" Yuzuki Ruby Mason said again.

So her and her clones shot Pyramid Head with there ultra fast gatterling guns and not one bullet hit Ichiro Leon Mason at all. Pyramid Head then fell of the builidng into a big hole and than into the centure of da earth and dyed. The hole was then sealed again foever by a great power unkown.

Yuzuki Ruby Mason then turend to her clones "We must now fight Dracula and maybe his evil god but first I must give speech to the Romans and you guys", "Ichiro Leon Mason will you help me in this last fight" "No sis you where always stronger than me and it is up to you, your clones and romans to win. I will wait were it is safe".

So Yuzuki Ruby Mason gave speech to Romans and clones "In the times long ago brave heros helped kill evil here and that is what we must do for the last time and make sure that there is no more bad the earth. I would never be able to defate Dracula in this state on my own his two poerfull but with all your help maybe we can win for good. IF we all fight togher against the evil of lord Dracula we can win against him. So lets fight."

Eveybody cheared and grabed weepons in oder to fight agaisnt the Dracula Empire.


End file.
